The Ending
The ending is the final episode of season 3 Synopsis as Season 3 ends, weird things start to happen Plot in the living, The wattersons are watching the news, the news man says that "2014 is about to end, then says good bye to all, seriously, people said a black substance is gonna swallow us all"Gumball mocks by saying that what are the people thinking, Darwin replies by saying"yea, i mean, black substance, swallow, us all?"Anais said he knows the guy has low IQ, Nicole finishes the conversation by saying that the argument is done, Nicole says that they shall eat. they eat, but they hear a rumbling sound, Anais asks whats that, Gumball says nevermind the sound effect, Anais agrees. They hear it again,but this time it was louder, Anais again asks what was that, then Gumball, again says nevermind the sound effect, but says annoying in the middle, and adds loud, they go outside to look at the view, Anais laughs when she realized the rumors aren't true, Gumball insults by saying that the guy was wrong, Darwin suggest they go back inside then laughs suspiciously, Gumball gasps in shock then asks if Darwin is the one who sent the rumor, Darwin says no 2 times, Anais then asks why did he laugh suspiciously, Darwin said he didn't laugh suspiciously, Anais agrees, Gumball then asks why did they felt and heard the rumbling a few minutes ago, Anais says One explanation is seen, Darwin said it must have been people who likes killing their hands, Gumball agrees. they go back inside, Gumball says hes bored, Darwin suggests that they shall watch television but Gumball said they can't because Richard is already using it, and a view of Richard is shown saying great channels, the view goes back to Gumball and Darwin, Then Darwin said he has an idea, which is the computer, they fight for the computer, but Gumball wins, They hear the rumbling sound again, Gumball goes to Elmore Stream it then asks what shall they watch, Darwin suggests "the amazing world of Gumball clips"Gumball thinks its a good idea, so he searches it, then watches a clip of the episode "The Lie"they hear the rumbling sound again, Gumball complains why won't the rumbling sound stop, Darwin said that maybe they want their body disintegrated, Gumball agrees and then says that those people are wasting their lives, Darwin theorized that they must be wasting their parts and organs, Anais walks to them, she thinks so. Gumball is seen watching videos, with the sound heard, the narrator is saying "The earth"someone knocks the door, Gumball says come in, revealing the person was Darwin, Darwin says dude! countless amounts of times, Gumball asks to what is going on, Darwin says first, what is Gumball watching, Gumball says its Top10memes' space facts, Darwin asks if he can see it, Top10memes say there are 12 billion stars, Darwin was amazed, Darwin said the rumors are true, Gumball says seriously, then the Sphere Citizens say the black is near, Darwin says"gasp, even Remy is there"Remy says the black is near, Gumball notices Penny saying the black is near, Gumball joins the group, Darwin facepalms then sees a black wall, Everyone is curious, Gumball suggest to run, Darwin agrees,then opens the window then jumps off to the ground, Gumball was amazed by this, Darwin said that everyone is getting swallowed. Remy says that he can help them and said to hop into the wagons hes gesturing in, Remy runs while gumball cheers for him until Remy can't run any longer then faints, Gumball is running while Darwin is saying go go go, A view of Remy is seen, suprised due to the fact that he is seeing a complete replica of the world, Remy realizes that he is in Season 4, then the view returns to Gumball and Darwin saying run people, the view of the blackness is shown, Gumball gets annoyed, Darwin says faster, Darwin said he has an idea, then Gumball is mounting Darwin, Gumball asks Darwin if he can handle it, Darwin says "perfectly"Darwin calls gumball then says buckle up, they speed up, Gumball thinks they're fast enough, Darwin said he can't run much longer, thus they fall to the black, Gumball calls Darwin to look, Darwin says its a replica of their world, then a view of the bottom is shown, Remy is frustrated to why is Gumball and Darwin still not in Season 4, Gumball and Darwin land hard, Gumball says goodbye to Season 3, Darwin says hello Season 4 but Gumball asks where is Anais. ends Transcript {time!} the living room, Gumball and the Wattersons are watching the news Newsman-2014 is about to end, goodbye to all, seriously, people said a black substance is gonna swallow us all Gumball-what are those people thinking? Darwin-yea, I mean, black substance swallow, us all? Anais-I know that guy has low IQ Nicole-ok argument done, lets eat! eat hear a rumbling sound Anais-what’s that? Gumball-nevermind annoying sound effect hear the rumbling even louder Anais-it’s getting louder Gumball-nevermind annoying loud sound effect Anais-ok they are done eating, Gumball, Darwin and Anais looks at the view Anais-haha, the rumors aren’t true! Gumball-that guy was wrong! Darwin-ok let’s go back inside laughs suspiciously gasps Gumball-you are the one who sent the rumor? Darwin-no, no Anais-then why did you laugh suspiciously? Darwin-I didn’t laugh suspiciously Anais-ok Gumball-wait, then why did we felt and heard the rumbling a few minutes ago Anais-one explanation is seen Darwin-must have been people who likes killing their hands Gumball-yea go back inside Gumball-man, I am so bored Darwin-let’s watch some T.V Gumball-we can’t Darwin-why? Gumball-Dad has it for himself view of Richard enjoying the T.V is shown Richard-great channels view goes back to Gumball and Darwin Gumball-ugh Darwin-ugh Darwin-I have an Idea, the computer fight for the computer wins Gumball-good, I win hear the rumbling sound again goes to Elmore Stream IT Gumball-what should we watch? Darwin-The Amazing World of Gumball clips Gumball-awesome clip of “The Lie” is shown hear the rumbling sound again Gumball-why won’t that sound stop Darwin-maybe they want their body to get disintegrated Gumball-yea, those people are wasting their lives Darwin-maybe they’re just wasting their parts and organs walks to them Anais-I think so {the end is near!} is seen watching videos Unknown user- the earth knocks the door Gumball-come in Darwin-dude! Dude! Dude! Dude! Dude! Dude! Gumball-what? Darwin-first, what are you watching Gumball-top 10 meme’s Space facts Darwin-let me see Top10memes-there are 12 billion stars Darwin-wow Gumball-I know right? Darwin-second, the rumors are true! Gumball-seriously Sphere Citizens-The black is near Darwin-gasp, even Remy is there Remy-the black is near Gumball-Penny? Penny-the black is near Gumball-I am joinin facepalms giant Black wall shows up Everyone-what the!? Gumball-Run! Darwin-ok! opens the window then jumps of the roof Gumball-wow Darwin-Dude, everyone is getting swallowed Remy-I can help you guys Remy-just hop into these gestures at the wagons is seen running Gumball-go Remy go! Remy-I can’t take it anymor- faints Gumball-oh no Darwin-go go go view of Remy is shown Remy-what the!? sees a complete replica of the world Remy-wow, this must be Season 4 view turns back to Gumball and Darwin Gumball-Run people! view of the blackness is shown Gumball-ugh Darwin-common faster! Gumball-fine Darwin-I have an Idea! is seen mounting Darwin Gumball-think you can handle this? Darwin-perfectly Darwin-dude! Gumball-what!? Darwin-buckle up! speed up Gumball-ok I think we are fast enough Darwin-I can’t run much longer! Gumball-no! fall to the black Gumball-Darwin, look Darwin-it’s a replica of our world view of the bottom is shown Remy-what’s taking them so long?! and Darwin land hard Remy-wow, they’re here Gumball-goodbye Season 3, nice being with you! Darwin-hello Season 4! Gumball-ok, but where’s Anais Darwin-I don’t know ends Trivia * this is the 3rd time Gumball rided Darwin * this is the last episode of 2014 and Season 3 * even though alot of people we're in this episode, neither the nuttels or the whole family robinsons are present Characters Major * Gumball * Darwin Supporting * Remy * Anais * Sphere Citizens Minor * Nicole * Richard * Penny * Carmen's father * Patrick * Banana Bob * Banana Barbara * Rachel * Jackie * Larry * Marvin * Jill * Chris * MeeMee * AiAi * Crypto Gallery Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Season 3